Radio interfaces such as Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) or Open Base Station Standard Initiative (OBSAI) standardizes the protocol interface between the radio equipment control (REC) and the radio equipment (RE) in wireless base stations, which allows Baseband Units (BBUs) and Remote Radio Units (RRUs) of the base stations could be separated, so that system capacity and flexibility could be improved thereby. However, one of the main drawbacks of these protocols is the bandwidth efficiency. For example, the CPRI consumes more than 9 GHz of bandwidth to transmit/receive 24 channels of 3.84 MHz W-CDMA signaling, it would be and it could be foreseen that the spectrum would be run out when wireless communication system of the base stations evolves MIMO mechanisms or evolutes to 4G or specifications beyond 4G.